1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus used for towing vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to towing straps used to tow motorcycles or cars at racing events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, tow straps have been wound on a spring loaded reel having a metal hook for attachment to the towing vehicle and a second metal hook affixed to the free end of the strap to facilitate attachment to the towed motorcycle or car. When vehicles are towed through the pit area, people inevitably walk in front of the towed vehicle, often forcing the operator of the towed vehicle to brake suddenly. In such a situation, dislodgement or breakage of the metal hook on the strap end results, and a dangerous condition occurs, due to the high velocity recoil snap of the reel as it rewinds the tow strap with a metal projectile attached. Similarly, when the person unhooking the strap from the towed vehicle prematurely lets go of the strap, the strap with hook attached flies violently toward the towing vehicle. No tow strap device has been presented in the prior art which eliminates this dangerous condition.